


Sitcoms: The #1 Cause of Fatigue

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, If no one else will write for Jimmy then I guess I'll do it myself, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very very minor spoilers for wandavision ep 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: FBI agent James E. Woo is a surprisingly good binge-watching buddy
Relationships: Jimmy Woo/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Sitcoms: The #1 Cause of Fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> To start, I originally posted this on Tumblr where I know people would read it. I'm not expecting anyone to find it here unless they go through a link because I'm 99% sure that this is the first work with a Jimmy Woo/Reader tag. Anyway! This was just the note I put on the OG tumblr post!
> 
> Hello everyone! It’s finally here!! I really really hope y’all like this! Jimmy Woo was a really fun character to write and I plan on writing for him more in the future! I’m rambling rn but please enjoy!!

Watching and analyzing a fake sitcom starring two Avengers (one of them dead) was not something you had planned for this week. Or ever, for that matter. Yet, here you were, eyes glued to an old box television with a pencil slowly slipping out of your hand. 

Doctor Lewis had ~~commanded~~ asked you and Agent Woo to continue keeping an eye on the TV as she went to work on something else. You’d agreed, and were now slowly starting to regret it. 

Sitcoms were never your thing in the first place and the fact that it was all some sort of an alternate reality made it even weirder for you. These were real people with real lives, and they were being forced to act in someone’s fucked up dream world. 

You sigh heavily, leaning back in your “chair.” Your “chair” was actually a hard wooden bench that barely fit two people. You close your eyes, finally letting the pencil drop out of your hand and onto the floor. _I’ll just rest my eyes for a bit,_ you think to yourself. _Because that always ends well._

***

You’re awoken by someone gently shaking your shoulder. You flinch away from them, startled. It takes you a few seconds to realize what had happened. You look up at Agent Woo holding a cup of coffee, looking down at you with concern etched on his face. 

“You alright, Y/L/N?” He asks you, tone matching his expression. You nod, rubbing your eyes as Agent Woo sits down on the bench next to you. 

“Shit, yeah. Sorry,” you mumble, brushing a few pieces of hair out of your face. 

Woo shakes his head. “You’re fine. I won’t tell anyone if you won’t tell anyone about how I accidentally short-circuited a laptop with a cup of coffee.” You stare at him blankly for a few seconds, _when the hell had he done that?_

He breaks eye contact with you and stares down at his shoes. “You didn’t know about that, did you?” Woo whispers in what you can only describe as abject horror. 

You have to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from laughing but, despite your best efforts, a small smile forms on your face. You shake your head slowly, “No, I didn’t.”

Agent Woo clears his throat, straightening his back. You sit in silence for a few minutes, staring at the old tv blaring the fake sitcom. “Oh! I got this coffee for you since I don’t trust myself with hot beverages and electronics anymore.” 

He holds out the coffee for you uncertainly. You take the cup from him and smile. “Thank you, Agent Woo.” He smiles back shyly. 

“You can call me Jimmy if you want to,” he says scratching the back of his neck, nervously glancing over at you like you might attack him at any second. 

You smile again, face burning almost as hot as the coffee in your hands. “Alright, _Jimmy._ ” You turn to face him and hold out your hand. “You can call me Y/N.”

Jimmy stares at your open hand for a few seconds before clasping it and giving you a firm handshake. You hold hands for a moment before you both burst out laughing, letting go of each other. 

Neither of you can seem to contain your laughter. You weren’t sure whether it was the stress or sleep deprivation that was getting to you, but tears were starting to form in your eyes. 

“It’s not even that funny,” Jimmy wheezes out, accidentally knocking his knee against the table. Which causes another fit of laughter between the two of you. 

Eventually, you both settle down and are reduced to just an occasional giggle when you make eye contact. But, when Jimmy hits his knee on the table _again,_ you’re thrown back into a laughing fit. 

It probably would’ve gone on for the rest of the night had it not been for a stern glare coming from an ARMY personnel that you hadn’t seen before. But, the look was enough for you and Jimmy to quiet down and sink into your seats like a couple of second graders. 

But, despite the awkward moment, you settle into a comfortable silence, scanning the tv for anything out of the ordinary. Ordinary being a fake sitcom, obviously. Every once in a while you sneak glances at Jimmy, who has his full attention on the screen in front of him. _He looks incredibly cute when he’s concentrating on something,_ you think, suppressing a smile. 

It goes on like that for God knows how long, with you glancing over at him sneakily and occasionally trading notes with each other. You’re not even sure what time it is when Jimmy finally drops his pencil onto the table. 

“I’m starting to understand why you fell asleep,” he mutters, stretching his arms upward. You hum in response as Jimmy lets his arms drop back down. He cranes his head toward the ceiling. 

“Why the hell does S.W.O.R.D. have the fan on if it’s raining outside?” He asks himself. You look up at where he was staring. You had noticed it when you first arrived at the base but hadn’t said anything, having more important matters to attend to. 

You’d eventually gotten used to the cold temperature, but you were still chillier than you would’ve liked to have been. And as soon Jimmy points out the fan, you let out a series of sneezes, ending with a sniffle and an involuntary shiver. 

Jimmy looks over at you, concerned. “Are you cold?” He asks and you shake your head as you once again shiver involuntarily. 

You sniffle. “It’s the-uh fluorescents.” He raises an eyebrow, unconvinced. “The fluorescents make my nose itch.” As if on cue, you sneeze once more into your elbow. 

“Right…” Jimmy trails off, and you look over at him with a guilty look in your eyes. “Are you a mind-reading vampire too?”

You laugh, caught off-guard by the fact that he understood your reference. “You got me there, Jimmy. I am actually a 117-year-old vampire.” You hope your joke distracts him from the fact that your body has suddenly decided that you’re in the North Pole instead of just a room with an uncomfortably chill AC. 

“You should take my jacket,” Jimmy tells you, and before you can protest he’s pulling it off himself and wrapping it snugly around you. After a moment of shock, you grab the edges and pull it even closer around you, trapping in the heat.

You look over at him shyly, face burning as hot as a stovetop. You smile softly. “Thank you, Jimmy,” you murmur. He smiles back, meeting your gaze before looking away in favor of his shoes. 

“Of course.” You lean back, tucking your feet under yourself and doing your best to focus on the tv in front of you. But, your mind keeps getting distracted by your racing thoughts. _Oh my God, he gave me his jacket. It smells so nice. That means he smells nice. That means he smells like vanilla. HE SMELLS LIKE VANILLA-_

Eventually, you somehow calm your brain down enough to understand what was happening on the TV. Which was eating dinner by the club pool, apparently. Nothing important so far. 

You sneak a glance at Jimmy, who seems to be about half-asleep. His notebook was long forgotten in his lap and he seemed to be staring anywhere but the television. 

“You still alive?” You ask him quietly. He makes a grunting sound and gives you a thumbs up. 

“Yeah, unlike you.” You chuckle at his response, but it’s broken up by a yawn. “We should get our replacements and take a break,” Jimmy says. 

You hum in agreement. “That sounds like the responsible thing to do,” you reply as you rest your head on Jimmy’s shoulder. Almost immediately, he wraps an arm around you. 

“We’ll get them in a few minutes,” he reasons. 

“Yeah,” you whisper, closing your eyes. 

***

“Y’know, normally I would be mad, but this is just wayyyy too cute,” Darcy mutters to no one in particular as she snaps pictures of you and Agent Woo together. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
